Caged Bird
by I am a geranium
Summary: A girl, possessing a demon inside her body, not a Bijuu, but a relative of the kyubii. And orochimaru had his hands on her.
1. prologue

Yes the third fanfic I'll never finish!

Yay also the first naruto fic -

Disclaimer- I own kabuto… and shino… I wish… naruto belongs to kishimoto masashi with all due respect. However, akako's mine.

* * *

Chapter one- Caged bird

"Hmm… where am I?"

"Here..." said the sarcastic voice

"0o who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I?"

"As in who the heck are you…"

A couple of feathers appear from the darkness and stabs here all over the body, she feels herself dissolving and becoming nothing

A 13 year old girl wakes up before the sun is even out. She looks across her bed and sees a figure lying down besides her. Her scarlet hair waves in the wind, it carries a small sweet scent. Her green eyes look cold and distant. She was wearing a black bed gown, and her eyes made it look extra black. Her name, she didn't really have a name, but people called her Akako, meaning red, a name someone gave her because it matched her. Akako saw the figure next to her stir and wake up. He sat up looking down on Akako who was lying down on her back again hoping to sleep more.

"You should really get rid of this bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night"

"Sorry" Akako said without sounding sorry at all

The male figure smirked as his black hair blew in the breeze too. He leaned down and picked her up to give a kiss to her, Akako didn't return the kiss just stared at him.

The male frowned "You're being really distant today… a dream?"

Akako nodded

"Hmm…" The male figure reached out his eerie white hand and rubbed Akako's neck, his hand was going over a black mark in the shape of a snake. Then the figure smirked his yellow eyes shone of delight as Akako winced.

Then Akako stood up blinking a couple of times and started to walk toward a door on the right. Sound of water was heard and in less than 10 minutes she was out of the room with wet hair, teeth clean, and face washed with a black outfit on. It was a tank top that showed a little part of her stomach and she had really, really short shorts on.

"Orochimaru-sama I am ready" Akako said bowing down.

She looked up again to see him get off his bed and walk past her to go get ready too. He looked down at her and said "Hmm, if you didn't wake up so early I would have slept more…" He smirked and Akako looked away.

A few hours later

Orochimaru and Akako and a silver-haired (YES SILVER!) boy were walking down the hall.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have to go to Konoha soon for the chunnin exam, well not for the exam but for the plan"

"You may go" his voice was cold, and as soon as Orochimaru finished his sentence Kabuto disappeared in a flash

Akako stared at the place Kabuto was for a second or so with worried eyes and then said, "What if he dies?"

Orochimaru stared at her for a while; his eyes looked angry for a second, but not long enough for Akako to realize it. He smiled, a scary looking smile, and said, "Heh, He won't die" He wrapped his arm around Akako and kept walking

"Soon, Konoha will fall under the name of hidden sound"

* * *

A/N-

00…. I can't believe I made this… I must've been really out of this when I wrote it…

Ewwwllll Orochimaru is a child molester!

Well I wanted to see the response to this to see if I should keep posting this on the web… cause I don't think anybody will like it… and then Jenny was nagging me about putting it on here so I did… well I'll update til chap 5 (if I go that long) and if I get a good response I'll keep going til chap 10 which will probably end there and then I'll just make a sequel

Oh yeah

Should it be- Orochimaru x Akako, or Kabuto x Akako

Omg if your disturbed as I am and want me to take it down plz tell me, either that or you can just stop reading it

0o there IS a reason its teen rated


	2. How I met them akako

Second chapter yay -

Well how did you like the last chapter?

Well I guessed u didn't hate it if you are here XD

Disclaimer- kishimoto-san has recently been my long lost father and has given me the story naruto now I own it…

NOT… well unless I'm secretly Japanese

0o

* * *

Chapter two- How I met them (Akako's view)

_Kids were playing outside laughing…_

I, myself, never went out. I wasn't allowed to because of... the simplest way to put it was what **I** was. As I stared out the window I saw a figure, and backed away pulled out a kunai, and got into defensive stance, but…

That was the first time I saw a person smiling at me… that person smiling with this silver hair gently floating in the wind, outside the window, smiled at me.

I… this feeling… was hard to describe.

He tapped on the window asking me if he could come in. I stared at him for a while and opened the window. Just realizing what I did my face turned red. I don't know why but it did… was it because I was embarrassed, scared, or excited?

"Uh... um… I don't think you should be here"

He smiled at me and introduced himself, "HI, I'm Kabuto nice to meet you, and if I'm not supposed to be here, why'd you open the window?"

I stared at him, I was speechless… no one from outside ever came and bothered to say hi, not that they could, and also he was laughing at me…

He laughed some more… amused, "you look surprised, usually a person introduces them self"

"Ah," I blushed, "My… my n…name? I don't have a name…"

He looked at me surprised, "Then nobody calls you anything?"

"Oh... they call me Mono"

"Mono, doesn't that mean thing?"

I nodded up and down and then I blushed again, "ah, you shouldn't be here, no ones allowed"

"But you look so lonely staring out your window all the time"

He continued to visit me, I loved his visits, I was so happy then…

"You fool! You know nobody's allowed in this house!" **CRACK**, a blonde woman stood in front of me with a whip in her hand. She hit me with it again. I was covered in bruises and was bleeding.

"Did you forget who you are! You are a monster, not even deserving life; you should have been killed years ago! How dare you be thinking yourself as a human, and have friends! You are…"

"I don't…" I looked up smiling a hollow smile, "I don't think of my self as a human" My eyes turned red, dark and fiery red; I felt all humanity seemed drained from my eyes.

"If I was supposed to be dead, why don't you kill me now?"

The blonde woman just walked away and was about to walk out she turned and said, "If I attack you with an intent to kill, will you stay still and die? Monsters can't control themselves"

The door opened, the door slammed

* * *

A/N

All done, I like to keep my chapters short -

Who IS the blonde woman? I personally don't know... well I have a hint on whom, but I don't know what I write…

Hee hee… which pairing should I do? I've decided the pairing would be a secret until the end

The next few chapters will be the history of Akako and Kabuto and Orochimaru, and how they all met. If I don't put it then you guys will all be confused.


	3. How I met them kabuto

Third chapter -

This is the furthest I've ever gone for a fanfic

Disclaimer- I don't own anything… this is a Fan fiction, meaning this was made by a FAN, not the creator… so copyright guys can't do anything

Chapter three- How I met them (Kabuto's view)

Akako sat in the darkness of her room, with all emotion wiped from her red empty eyes. She closed her eyes. '_If I go to sleep, I'll forget everything'_ she thought. But she couldn't go to sleep. I on the other hand watched everything- her getting whipped, her sobbing in the darkness, and her now lying down on her bed completely emotionless.

I am a spy, I do'nt have feelings for the people I fool, the people that have another perspective of me… but right now I wish I could help her, but I was ordered not to… Mono's eyes… I mean her eyes it was so red… I really don't know why people call her Mono…

I guess Orochimaru-sama was right though… She indeed had a monster in her; I wonder what it was. A monster that nobody knows exists in a girl nobody knows exist.

-Flash back-

"Kabuto, I must locate a girl holding a demoninside of her, south of Konoha is a girl that is locked up in her house and is unknown to the rest of the village. The cousin of the nine-tails is locked inside of her, I need you to bring her to me." said Orochimaru.

"Oh, why do you need her? I didn't know that you were interested in demons." I said surprised… I didn't know why he brought this up so suddenly.

"The Akatsuki is after the Bijuus, so I thought that I would have some use for this girl. After all she'll have a weird effect on the Bijuus." He chuckled evilly.

Orochimaru has been bitter about the Akatsuki ever since the Itachi incident.

-End flashback-

"Hi" I stepped in the room through the window that was always open for me.

"Hmm…" Akako replied.

"What happened? You look sad… and you have little signs of bruising." Kabuto said '_wow, she heals fast, only trace of bruises…"_

"Oh it was nothing…" Akako got off the bed and sat down on the chair facing Kabuto.

"… hey your eyes are… red…?"

"Oh… my eyes changes colors." She said it so nonchalantly and said it like was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see… hey can I call you Akako then? Since your eyes get red and all… it would be a good name!"

Akako looked at him for a moment and looked away, she was blushing, "Whatever, not like I care, humph… I don't care if I have a name or not…"

"Ha-ha the way you look right now contradicts your words!" I said very amused. Then I walked over to her and started healing her, her bruises all disappeared.

"What the—what happened? My bruises are all gone!"

"Oh yeah… I use my chakra to heal people… I'm a ninja"I commented. I couldn't believeI forgot to tell herI was a ninja.

"N… ninja? Chakra? What's chakra?"

"Oh it's…" I gave her a brief explanation.

"Hey, shouldn't you tie your hair back then? Since it probably gets in your way…"

"I never thought of that…"

Akako walked over, while she was doing that I stole her seat, and handed me a navy hair-tie, and I started to tie it. She sat on the floor.

"Oh… thanks -…Akako."

"You don't have to say that name you know! Just call me Mono!" She was blushing.

"You know you look like an apple right now…"

"No I… wow you look different with your hair tied up…" she said purposely trying to change the topic.

"I do? Oh well… hey Akako, what date is it today?"

"Um… the fourth of January"

"You should make sure to always remember this date…" I smiled at her, but it was more to myself.

She looked at me confused.

"Never mind" I smiled, I didn't want her to find out why I actually came… Would it cause her to hate me? Or will she like me for freeing her of this place? This place where she gets beaten, but she doesn't know any lifestyles than this one, the only reason she probably gets sad from these events is probably from the demon, who knows a better lifestyle than this one. If she didn't have some of the demon's emotion or memories, she would be emotionless.

"Kabuto-nii san?" she was sitting down on the floor, I was sitting on the chair looking down on her.

"... What did you call me?" I was shocked, nobody called me that. It didn't really fit my name.

"I just wanted to try it out" She said nonchalantly. "HEY! Wait a minute! How come you don't blush?"

"So that's what you wanted to do." I smiled '_She's so simple-minded'_

The clock stroke three.

"Hey I have to go, someone's waiting for me…. Heh…. A date sorta" I smiled not meaning anything by it

"But you just got here… wait! A date?" Akako stood up suddenly and was eye level with me. I really didn't like her red eyes. It was so hollow and empty.

"Ha-ha, you can call it that" I looked at her for a while and then I realized something and it caused me to smirk, but she turned around and was looking and playing with a snow globe I got her.

"Fine, fine just go, not like I care!"

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, I leaned so my mouth was right next to her ears and whispered, "Akako…"

She turned around and was about to yell, but she stopped when she saw my eyes. I saw her staring into my eyes. I closed my eyes and locked my lips on hers. I opened one eye to see her reaction. Her eyes were green; it was opened wide in shock. She wasn't returning the kiss, for a while that is.

I wrapped my arms around her whole body, and made my kiss deeper, she started to kiss me back. I lowered her down the bed and I was lying on top of her. Then she pushed me off.

"W… what do you think you're doing!" she looked shock, well so was I. I didn't know why I did that. Actually I was also surprised at her for knowing how and what a kiss was. It was thedemon probably; it was likely the demon's knowledge was passed down to her. And then there was the fact that she was an 11 year old and I was 18 that time. I started to walk over to the window. I looked up to see her sitting on the bed blushing.

"Heh, I just wanted to do that before it was too late. Oh yeah, a date means meeting someone, not going out with them." I turned around and then said one last thing. "That wasn't my first kiss" I left, and as I was leaving I heard her say, "That was a kiss?"

A/N

Ok, it's still not Akako x Kabuto by the way

I just thought of a great way to turn the story upside down, and also a logically explanation why Orochimaru now keeps Akako as a pet. 0o

OMG! That wasn't his first kiss… now that needs to answer this question- was it Akako's first kiss?

Hee hee… next chapter- how Orochimaru met Kabuto, expect a surprise!


	4. How oro met kabuto

Wheee fourth chapter!

Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to this guy that spends tooons of time reading fan-mail and drawing stuff... Kishimoto… I don't own anything so buzz off copyright people

Oh yeah.. It was hard to write in the characters point of view and keep switching- so this is third person… or omniscient… omg.. My English teacher is getting to me

* * *

Chapter Four- How Orochimaru met Kabuto

Kabuto jumped tree to tree, not really paying attention. He considered going tree to tree like we did driving, if you pay attention, you'll crash…

The other reason why he was distracted was because he found it funny and annoying she didn't know what a kiss was, but she kissed him anyways. He found it annoying that she didn't know what a kiss was but the demon did so… was the demon kissing him, or was she? And he found her reaction funny; he didn't really expect her to kiss him back. Actually he did. Then he realized something that bothered him. Was he playing with her feelings? He just shrugged it off because he was Kabuto and he could. He didn't really care that much either. Before he realized it a tongue was pulling him backwards.

"What's wrong with you Kabuto? You were about to go past the meeting place."

"?" Kabuto was still out of it.

Orochimaru got a better look at him, and noticed his hair wasn't down or anymore. "Your hair, you cut it?"

Kabuto stared at him weirdly, and finally realized what he said. Pushing his glasses up he said, "No I tied it up… why?"

"Oh... I thought you cut it. If it was cut when I met you, it would be different." Orochimaru smirked for a while. "Heh. I wonder what the situation would be like if your hair was short then."

"Orochimara-sama, not to be offensive and all, but you sound senile." Kabuto said really blunt and obviously.

-Flash Back (ooh the part we all are waiting for… might be wrong, according to the manga… I have no idea how they meet… something about a battlefield?)-

A five-year old Kabuto was walking upon a clearing, humming merrily to himself, wearing a yukata that sorta looked like a kimono, so that anyone that saw him would've thought that he was a girl. In fact he had hair that went down to his chin so he did look like a girl even if he wore boy clothes. As he was walking he saw a snake and just kept walking, but then he heard a big poof sound, and the snake was gone, but smoke surrounded the place where it previously was.

'_A summoned snake…'_

Kabuto looked around and jumped, dodging a kunai. He heard heavy breathing with his really good ears and started running to it to find an injured Orochimaru. He stared at the black haired, pale-skinned person, paler than usual because of blood loss, and cut in different places so his clothes were dyed red. Orochimaru studied the kid.

"You dodged the kunai"

Kabuto nodded, he was looking at the wounds. After a glance he said, "You got those wounds from at least 20 kunais. From the angle, they were thrown from the same place, multiple at a time, for many times while you were dodging… which explains why in some places your clothes are ripped, but not bleeding."

Orochimaru nodded this time then he smirked, "a medic nin, huh?"

Kabuto just pulled out a kunai. Orochimaru laughed.

"What are you planning to do with that? Kill me?" He smirked.

Kabuto just walked away and started to climb a tree, at the top of the tree was blue moss. He cut some off with his kunai and jumped branch to branch, and tree to tree, getting a basketful. He came back to land next to Orochimaru. He started chewing the blue moss, and spit it back out putting it on the ground. Then he looked up to see a confused looking Orochimaru. He stopped chewing.

"It's a blood clotting moss. You chew it, put chakra into it, and put it on your wounds."

He finished chewing up half his basket (In 30 minutes 0o) and put a pile on the ground, leaving half in his basket. He got up and left with his basket.

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto walking away, and than at the basket, and smirked.

He grabbed the basket and started applying the blue moss on his wounds. They healed almost immediately and he stopped bleeding.

'_To put chakra and control it that well at that age, what a strange girl."

* * *

_

A/N

Haha… what has Kabuto gotten himself into?

And why did he get himself into it?

Did you know when Kabuto was 5 Orochimaru was in his mid-30s?

0o…


	5. kabuto's first kiss

wow 5th chappie 00… I thought I'd quit at the 3rd

disclaimer- opens letter OMG… a lawsuit… to prevent this from happening anymore here is a disclaimer. It clearly states I don't own naruto.

Chapter five- Kabuto's first kiss

* * *

'_What a weird old man, but then again… it's the only way to get Sasori-san's curse off of me.'_ Kabuto said as he walked back.

"Kabuto where have you been? One of us got hurt again! Geez you good for nothing…" A kid that was the village's "tough kids" group asked him. Usually the group used Kabuto to heal the wounds. And Kabuto's job was to stay undercover so he couldn't just kill the group off. But they annoyed him, to the extent that he almost didn't care about his mission and would have killed them off anyways.

Kabuto looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna go to sleep." He was tired… he used a lot of chakra on the moss.

"What are you talking about? Let's go!" The kid dragged Kabuto by his arm.

"H...HEY! Wait…"

Suddenly the basket flew out of his hands.

"Who do you think you are? You're JUST A… Freak of nature… there's no way a person can actually…" The boy stopped and backed away, Kabuto was glaring at him fiercely.

Kabuto looked down again and started picking up the blue moss. After that he started walking away. His face was covered by shadow, and he looked like he could kill a whole village. This village. And then he bumped into someone.

"Ow…" Kabuto looked up to see a man wearing a straw hat.

The man just looked down at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kabuto said as he started to walk away.

"Hey, you have the smell of Orochimaru on you."

"I thought we agreed to act like strangers in this village."

"How did the meeting go?"

"I'm not sure." Kabuto said.

"Remember, your goal is to get close to Orochimaru, that's why I lured him here. Oh right… this village will be destroyed in a year… so you have about a year."

"Yeah, yeah I know. After that, the jutsu used to control me would be removed right?"

"We'll see…" with that Sasori disappeared.

'_Damn him'_ and Kabuto walked to his own house.

(Hey let's skip all the boring parts and continue with the fun ones XP)

-11 months later-

"Orochimaru-sama. I'm here." Kabuto was kneeling down in front of Orochimaru. During the past 11 months Kabuto gained Orochimaru's trust, and got his curse removed. And he was getting ready to leave.

"Haha I can't wait to see the look on Sasori's face when he sees you ran away."

Kabuto just remained silent… He forgot to tell Orochimaru that Sasori thought that Kabuto going with Orochimaru was still undercover work. But he thought that it didn't really matter anyway. It would come to their advantage.

"Orochimaru-sama, before we go I have some business to take care of."

"Go ahead; we still have 2 weeks anyways. You're going to the funeral of your family and friends, right?"

Kabuto just gave him that sadistic smile.

"I don't see why you have to go to the funeral of the people you killed" Orochimaru smiled his smile.

Kabuto started walking away but he felt a tub on his shirt. He turned around and felt Orochimaru's lip go on his. But Kabuto didn't really mind, I guess if the person freed him from the curse was gay and a pedophile, he could repay his debt that way too. But then Kabuto didn't know that Orochimaru wasn't gay, just a pedophile.

When Orochinaru pulled his lips back he smirked

"I didn't actually think you'd kiss me back. Actually, I didn't really think you'd kiss me." And that's what Orochimaru really thought, after all Kabuto was only 6… (a six year old kissing OO)

Kabuto smirked "Well I didn't know you were gay. I knew you were probably a pedophile though"

"Wait... I'm not gay…" Orochimaru looked very very disturbed at the moment. Which is pretty rare.

"You… just kissed me…" Kabuto looked really confused.

"you're… not a… girl?"

And since that incident there was a awkward silence between them for a while afterwards. Of course, they didn't really spend a lot of time together, Kabuto's village was destroyed, and he started his undercover job at Konoha. Good thing too, cause then they both had time to get over the incident.

* * *

AN

Woah.. didn't update in a long time.. I was working on a diff story I have on a another website sry

I'm disturbing. Yes I know…


	6. Stolen Cage

Sorry… I haven't updated since 4 months about

All my files flied out cause I rebooted my comp

Disclaimer: refer to the first page

I'm stopping the first person chapters

* * *

Chapter 6: Stolen Cage

'_It's been a month and Kabuto hasn't visited me… Maybe it's the person his dating! Is she taking all his free time?'_ Akako was sitting in front of her window in a daze. For the past couple of weeks she's been wondering what a kiss was and why it created such a…. feeling in her.

'_January fourth… why is this date so important? Maybe… he meant he would never see me again?'_ At this thought she felt a terrible feeling in her stomach. She was horrified at the thought she would never see him again. But the thought disappeared at the next moment when she saw fire from the distance.

She ran downstairs and looked for the blonde woman she called mother, but the woman she would never have any feelings for.

"Leiko-san, what is happening?" Akako questioned her.

The blonde only stared at her with hatred. Akako, not waiting for an answer, started to walk towards Leiko. Midway there, she started feeling a killing intent and looked around.

'_Is if from Leiko? No… this isn't human… they really want to hurt us.'_

Suddenly a kunai headed towards Leiko, and Akako blocked it instinctively. More sharp objects attacked them, these consisted of tableware also. But Akako had no trouble blocking all of them. She had no trouble protecting the blonde behind her, but what she did have trouble with was blocking the kunai that stabbed her in the back from the blonde behind her.

"Leiko… Doshte (why)?" Akako looked at her in disbelief, she was protecting her, but she tried to kill her.

"It's your fault! If only you didn't exist… my husband would still be with me… why?! Why were you MY daughter? I didn't deserve anything like this! My sister… my sister was always in a better position than me! It's your-" Leiko was unable to talk, she had died of the thousands of the inanimate sharp objects that had stabbed her all over the body. Kabuto and Orochimaru stopped throwing the kunais. They looked at Akako, a bit shocked. She had just released chakra covered feathers and stabbed her mother with them.

"Shut up o-baa-sama."

Akako looked at where Orochimaru and Kabuto were with glowing red eyes.

"The two of you there, come out, I won't hurt you… probably" She showed a malice grin.

Orochimaru and Kabuto came out smirking.

"Who are you two? Never mind, I can recognize the albino, and I can recognize the snake demon… but who's the container?"

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked with coolness in his voice.

"I'm what you tried to find… I'm the demon, Fushichou-sama (phoenix-sama)" As soon as she said her name red wings appeared behind her. Beautiful, but it gave a sense of deadliness.

"What about Aka-" Kabuto was interrupted by Orochimaru.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Orochimaru. If you don't mind we plan to kidnap your vessel. Unless… you want to do something about it?" Orochimaru smirked.

The wings behind the figure disappeared, and it looked wistfully at them.

"This girl… I have ruined her life already, so I won't do anything with her fate as of this moment. But when I think you guys have hurt her heart enough, I'll be sure to kill you." With that Akako fell to the ground, and Kabuto rushed forward to help her. He caught her in his arms, in a hug.

"Akako? Wake up." Kabuto said with softness in his voice.

"Kabuto? What happened? Where's Leiko?" She turned around to see the person's body on the ground and stared at it with no emotions.

"I'm sorry we came to late to save her. No… we killed her." Kabuto lied to her with ease.

"Oh…" Akako looked at them, never knowing she killed her own mother, and her own father. She just remained in Kabuto's arm looking at him with a smile in her face. A smile on the surface, tears fell inside; the phoenix knew that she had only hurt Akako once more.

"Akako, come with me. I know you have a demon inside, and coming with me would be better. Wouldn't it?" Orochimaru said to her. He was staring at them and felt a bit mad. The idea of them being in each other's arm made him mad.

'_Am I mad because I'm possessive of Kabuto?'_ Orochimaru questioned himself.

Akako stared at both of them lifelessly.

"I don't particularly care what happens to me anymore…" She smiled an empty smile, just like on January fourth.

And just like on the January fourth, Kabuto wondered what would happen to their relationship.

* * *

A/N

I apologize!

I will update more and more frequently…

As soon as I re-write the chapters

My goal is 10 chapters!


	7. Tricked

The last chapter was horrible

Disclaimer: refer to the second page

Chapter 7: Tricked

When Akako woke up she looked around. She had no idea where she was, and why she was unconscious. She saw a mirror and saw her eyes. Blood red. Memories came flooding back to her head. She had a lifeless look to her and she just sat up on a bed.

'_Oh… I remember now…'_

She looked around the room. It had a canopy white bed and a table with a mirror attached to it at the top. There were 2 doors. Later when Akako opened them she found one was to the bathroom, and the other to a bedroom. The other bedroom had the exit to the halls.

She sat on her bed for a while... until Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the sound 5 came in 4 hours later and decided to go to sleep again.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep just because we're here!" Tayuya yelled with a muttered inappropriate word under her breath. Unfortunately for her Jirobo heard the "–tch" part and started to tell her how girls should mind their language.

"I apologize…" Akako said sarcastically. She looked at them and then started to cover her self with the blanket waiting for sleep to dawn on her.

She heard someone's footstep go towards her and decided to ignore it… until the person was right next to her bed. Suddenly she jumped off of the bed and was on the corner ceiling looking at the person who had wanted to stab her… with his bones.

"Gee… yeah a perfect gentleman… It would be sooo nice to stab that girl on the bed as a greeting. Yup… I'm sure that's the best decision." Akako rolled her eyes and landed on her feet.

She looked at the other six still by the door and found some smirking at her. She sighed.

"What? Is there something funny I did?" she said exasperated.

"Calm down. We only wanted to introduce ourselves to you." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah… thanks… I'm pretty sure being stabbed was a great introduction." She said looking at the direction of Kimimaro. She studied him for a while… her eyes turned yellow.

'_Let's see…. He's still a teen… ohh… Kaguya clan that's interesting… oh, he's sick.'_

She looked towards Orochimaru, and saw the surprised expression on their faces from her new yellow eyes.

She smirked and said.

"Let's see if I can get this… left to right. Kimimaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan, 15 years old, has an unidentified illness. Jirobo of no clan, 14 years old, uses earth techniques. Kidomaru, also no clan, 14 years old, spider-ish… Sakon… oh wow! That's cool; you have someone inside your body. 14 years old, and as expected type AB blood type. Tayuya uses sound based weapons for attacks, 14 years. Oh wow… her figures not that good for a 14 year old. Then there's Orochimaru and Kabuto."

She smirked and saw the four of the sound ninjas surprised and mad, but the others just looked at her expectantly. Akako stared at Kabuto's face for a while and looked to Orochimaru.

"Oh well, introductions over, May I PLEASE go to sleep now?" she dodged a flying bone coming towards her. Orochimaru whispered something to the other sound 4 and they left.

"Be more respectful to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said threateningly.

She stared at Kimimaro with yellow eyes, and suddenly her eyes turned green and sad. She reached towards the bathroom door and locked herself inside.

Kimimaro was about the break the door open from the outside, but Kabuto stopped him and asked everyone to leave for a while and he would deal with the problem.

When Akako heard some foot steps leave she went outside and was surprised to see Kabuto there sitting on her bed.

She started walking towards him, but changed her direction and lied down on the bed under the blanket facing away from Kabuto.

"Akako… listen to me."

"Why? Would you like to lie to me? Go ahead! I don't care!" Akako screamed from under the blanket.

'_I'm not going to cry. I don't care. I don't care.'_

She felt Kabuto's arms going under her and hugging her. She pushed him away.

Unfortunately when she did that, this caused Kabuto to be leaning on his arms which were on both sides of Akako. It also caused Akako's face to be uncovered by the blanket, so now the faces of both of them were really close to each other. Kabuto looked down on Akako and started to bring his face down to touch hers, but they were interrupted by Kimimaro bursting into the room.

"YOU! What did you do to my body when your eyes turned green?" Kimimaro pushed Kabuto away and lifted Akako up by the shirt.

"Kimimaro! What are you talking about?" Kabuto glared at him for pushing him off Akako, and interrupting a kiss with Akako.

"What? You can't tell you're a medic ninja aren't you?" Kimimaro glared at Kabuto.

"It's not permanent." Akako said quietly

Kabuto and Kimimaro stared at Akako.

"I felt sorry, so I wanted to take the illness away from Kimimaro… It was sad…"

Akako looked down, and tears fell from her eyes. Kimimaro dropped her and walked away.

"It's my business. Not yours." He exited the room.

Akako was still crying and Kabuto watched her.

'_I should know because I'm a med nin? Why?' _Kabuto got an idea and started to walk towards Akako. He put chakra into his hands and started to examine Akako's condition

'_Blood pressure normal. Pupils not dilating. Heart beats normal. Organs are intact. Lungs…' _Kabuto opened his eyes wide.

"Akako… you…"

"I couldn't help it… it was too sad. His dreams were stolen from him because of one sickness. A sickness you gave him. I couldn't help but feel sad for him. After all… we were both tricked by you."

"How… did you know I gave it to him?"

Akako smirked. "You're an awful person you know that?"

"So you wanted to take some of his pain away from him? You're lucky that it's not permanent. You'll die."

Akako stopped crying and looked up at him with no life in her eyes.

"I wonder… if there's anything wrong with me dying…"


	8. Once a month

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would never let it have so many filler episodes

* * *

Chapter 8: Snake Tattoo

Orochimaru got up from bed in the middle of the night. Something had been bothering him for the past few months, and he couldn't place it in words.

'_Akako.'_

The feeling was centered upon Akako. She had been here for about six months----

* * *

You know how I HATE fillers?

I thought it would be a great idea if I wrote one…

And here's my GREAT idea….

Next chapters going to be a filler too…

the beginning really is chapter 8 tho

* * *

Filler 1: Once a month

Akako got up alarmed. She had an ominous feeling. A VERY ominous feeling. Then she went to go to the bathroom to change and came out with a horrified look to her face 10 minutes later.

"UUGH NOOO! I HATE THIS!" Akako screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the 5 sound ninjas and Kabuto were in her room all ready to fight.

"Akako what's wrong?" Kimimaro asked. They had somewhat formed a bond for each other during the past two weeks. The sound ninjas took a liking to her for whatever reason and started seeing her as a little sister too.

"Oh… um… I found a… bug in this room! YEAH! That's it!" Akako laughed nervously.

"Seriously? But when I tried to kill a spider yesterday, you and Kidomaru stopped me and gave me a whole lecture how bugs are creatures too! In fact… you held it in your hands to keep me from killing it!" Sakon said.

"Urr… but this time… it was a… umm… oh! It looked like this guy from the prison cells…" When Akako mentioned the prison cells her eyes turned sad. When she had first gone there she was saddened to see such people. It was Kimimaro who had cheered Akako up, not Kabuto. Kabuto had felt very unjustified, but Akako had been ignoring him recently so he didn't have a choice.

The sound ninjas just stared at her and turned to leave, but she held on to Tayuya.

"Tayuya onee-chan." She gave a cute smile and a cute tone of voice. Tayuya was unnerved at actually started to blush at her cuteness…

"What the hell do you want?!" Tayuya yelled.

"Hee hee. Hi- mi- tsu." She then proceeded to push the other ninjas, who were shocked and blushing at her acting cute, out of her room.

"Hey! Don't have to push us!" Kidomaru yelled.

"Why? You want to stay? Ok go ahead, but you'll have to change your gender." Akako smiled and finished pushing them out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Tayuya stared at her back silently and unnerved, and when she saw Akako staring at her with a desperate look, Tayuya was on her toes.

"Ta- Tayuya onee-chan… I don't know what to do." Tears started to form in Akako's eyes.

'_What happened? Did she finally break from all the stress from Orochimaru and Kabuto? Something really bad must have happened to have made her like this.'_

"Akako? What's wrong?"

"Well…" Akako walked up to Tayuya and told her what happened.

"Is there something wrong with my body? Or what? Am I dying?" Akako said with her voice shaking.

At that moment the boys who were outside the door eavesdropping broke the door and came in upon them.

"AKAKO?! You're dying?! That's horrible! Kabuto do something!" Jirobo yelled.

"Ah! No! It's nothing!" Akako tried to move away from the boys but Kabuto moved himself quickly behind Akako, and the other ninjas were holding her down.

"NOO! It's NOTHING!" Akako yelled.

Kabuto put chakra into his hand and started to check her health.

''_Blood pressure normal. Pupils not dilating. Heart beats normal. Organs are intact. Lungs normal. Endocrine system…' _Kabuto opened his eyes, and he got the whole situation.

"Akako… by any chance… have you not hit pu-?" Kabuto said smiling until Tayuya put his hand over his mouth.

"Get the hell out of here with all these _guys_." Tayuya emphasized the word. And Kabuto nodded in comprehension. And started to walk out, and told the others to follow.

"But-" Kabuto glared at them, which didn't really scare them. But the glares of females can be very scary at times. (Akako and Tayuya)

They walked out and Akako slammed the door.

"GUYS. Why are males so dumb?" Akako said annoyed.

'_I guess that's her hormones kicking in.'_ Tayuya started to burst out laughing.

"HUH?! What's so funny? I could be DYING here?" Akako said in a dazed and confused state.

"ha- ok let's… calm down… yeah…" Tayuya was trying really hard not to laugh. Akako looked at her confusedly.

"Akako… have you ever heard of a thing called puberty?" She said smiling at her.

"Umm yeah. It's when our hormones start to change you body. I read it in a book once."

"Well… you're going through puberty. Have you read of a thing called a period?"

"yeah… Oh MY GOD! Is that what this is?!" Akako said surprised.

"Yeah… your hormones are faster than usual girls."

"Is that why my figures better than yours?"

"… I'm going to ignore that, but if you say that one more time. Anyways, I have to go buy some pads or tampons."

"Urr… can you get me a pad?"

"Yeah, but I haven't had mine for a month so I'm going to go get tampons. And I think we should buy you some books about your body… so you don't freak out each time."

"Oh… Tayuya Onee-chan! Thank you!" Akako gave her a big hug and Tayuya blushed.

"Oh right… I should go apologize to the guys for scaring them!" Akako said.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm gonna tell them I'm approaching womanhood of course!" With that she ran off.

"That's… really… no tact at all…In hell" Tayuya said under her breath. But she smiled a secret smile and went off.

* * *

YAYY the next fillers going to be about…

IT'S A SECRET!


End file.
